


Wenn Wir Miteinander Tanzen

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU Yifan isn't exactly the most avid party-goer, and he certainly is no fan of Luhan's party games. But being caught in one together with Yixing might turn out to be the best thing that could have happened to him that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn Wir Miteinander Tanzen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "90 Grad" by Bodo Wartke. I recommend listening to it as soon as the story is at the point where they start dancing, as this is what I imagine to be playing. Also german title because since "Die Jungs" I feel justified in using german titles.

  **A/N** : Inspired by [this song](http://soyifab.tumblr.com/post/96196756905/not-one-of-his-usual-songs-with-how-serious-it-is).

 

 

Yifan already has a bad feeling about the party before he even arrives, no, probably from the moment he even agreed to come. It's a gut feeling he shrugs off to the stress of studying for his exams. But instead of being deterred from going he uses the feeling as a justification.

His mind has been swimming with numbers and balances and marketing strategies during the last weeks and when he arrives at the point where he closes his eyes, just to see the outline of his calculator with his fingers punching in digit after digit it's the moment he knows he has to get away from all that for a bit, clear his mind, or he might go crazy. Luhan's call is exactly the opportunity he needs to ditch his desk with all its papers, so he immediately jumps at the invitation.

"Don't misunderstand, I'm glad you'll come, but are you okay?" Luhan asks him warily after he proclaimed he would be there without even letting his senior properly finish the invitation. Luhan's not used to Yifan agreeing that easily. Usually it takes quite a bit of whining on Luhan's side, or Tao's or even their combined whining before Yifan reluctantly lets himself get dragged along.

Not having the strength to feel insulted by Luhan's disbelief that he should be willing to mingle out of his own free will, Yifan simply heaves a weary sigh. "Exam month."

"I feel you, man." Luhan agrees sympathetically. He has just finished his last exam on Korean history, and Yifan knows how Luhan basically lived in the library the previous weeks. It's the reason he's throwing this party, celebrating his—albeit short-lived; there's always a next semester right around the corner—freedom. "All the more reason you need to let go a bit!"

"Luhan, I already agreed to come."

"Oh yeah, right, sorry. I don't think I've got my mind completely back together yet. It's still malfunctioning a bit at times."

Yifan hums understandingly in response.

"Okay, then tomorrow at eight. I know you like to be fashionably late, but you can't let me be lonely for hours on my own party, so I expect you to be there on time!" How Luhan can sound so enthusiastic right after exam period always baffles Yifan. He himself usually passes out in his bed and sleeps for two days straight.

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Yifan assures Luhan, his phone caught between his ear and his shoulder while he sifts trough the marked pages in his economy text book. "But if I want to take tomorrow evening off I really need to get back to work now."

"Sure, just don't forget it. I will not accept any excuses about having fallen asleep over your notes this time. If you're not there I will personally come, hunt you down and drag you to my dorm." Luhan threatens and Yifan knows that the other is dead serious. After hanging up on him, Yifan wonders how he ever became friends with such an overactive, demanding person.

-o-

True to his word, Yifan arrives only barely 20 minutes after eight, which in party-goer-time basically equals arriving two hours early. He is very surprised to see that the rather big common room of Luhan's dorm is already considerably filled with people. Most of them either share courses with Luhan or are Chinese exchange students just like the both of them.

Yifan singles Luhan out quickly with the bubblegum pink hair the party's host has going currently. "What were you talking about, telling me you'd be lonely." He complains accusingly as soon as he reaches the smaller's side. Luhan blinks up at him with deceivingly innocent eyes. "How could I know so many people would take pity on me?"

For a moment Yifan considers grumbling and leaving just to spite Luhan, but before he can make a move, a plastic cup is pushed into his hand.

"Long time no see. How have you been?" Minseok smiles up at him, placing his hand on Luhan's arm seemingly without even noticing the action.

"Busy." Without so much as checking the contents of the cup Yifan gulps down half of it. Minseok looks at him a bit worried, but Luhan cheers him on.

"I'm down to two exams, so I can see the light at the end of the tunnel." Yifan elaborates, after noting that the cup only contains beer.

Minseok nods in understanding and flashes him a lopsided, gummy smile. "Sounds good." Just as he is about to add something, Luhan jumps at the sound of the doorbell, and drags Minseok with him when running to let in whoever else has come to join the party. Minseok shouts an apology back at Yifan for having their talk interrupted, together with a promise to come and find the economy major later on. Yifan can only smile slightly and shake his heads. Minseok must be a saint to be able to put up with Luhan's antics constantly.

Yifan doesn't mind being left though, instead finding himself another cup of beer after he drains the first one and then leaning against a wall, complacently listening to the beat of the music. Only a few minutes pass, before he is joined by Chanyeol, who is neither in Luhan's nor Yifan's courses, but whom Yifan had met at basketball practice and who seems to be friends with everyone, including Minseok and by association Luhan. Even though Yifan has hardly been able to attend practice more than a handful of times, he is comfortable enough around Chanyeol that he can enjoy his company.

They easily fall into light conversation, sipping on their drinks.

"Now see who's here." A familiar voice suddenly interrupts them after a bit of time has passed. "Slowly turning into a social butterfly?" Yixing's eyes glint with mischief up at Yifan. The music major, one year his junior, is one of the few people on campus who aren't the slightest bit afraid of Yifan, even when Yifan frowns the way he does now.

It amazes him that his expression seems to have close to no effect on Yixing.

"You don't all need to act as if it's such a rare occurrence for me to be on a party." Yifan mumbles into his drink, voice slightly sulky.

Yixing laughs brightly at him as if he told some really funny joke, and the sound is too beautiful to make Yifan as mad as being laughed at should probably make him. Although it does make him feel remotely mocked and he resorts to silently glaring at the brunet.

He and Yixing aren't really that close, but they get along quite well despite that. Since Yixing is one of Luhan's closest friends, and Luhan is one of Yifan's closest friends, it would seem inevitable for them to meet regularly, but the music and economy track seem as if they are made to have as little about their schedule in common as possible, hardly ever having courses at the same time resulting in usually either Yixing or Yifan being busy with courses when Luhan calls them to hang out.

More often than in Luhan's company they meet at basketball practice. Despite being a head shorter than Yifan and Chanyeol, Yixing is quite decent at basketball, and loves it as a distraction from dancing and piano lessons, as he had told Yifan barely two hours after they met for the first time. Yifan hadn't been too sure if it was a case of too much information or rather too much familiarity too soon, but with the other looking up at him expectantly he had just mumbled "I see."

Apparently Yixing arrived without their host's knowledge, because when Luhan spots Yixing standing with Chanyeol and Yifan, chatting idly, he rushes over to them and flings his arms around Yixing's neck, exclaiming how happy he is the other didn't ditch him this time.

Yixing laughs mildly at him, returning the hug while throwing Minseok an apologetic look, who just shrugs. _It can't be helped with Luhan_ the gesture says.

Yifan hides the smile tugging at his lips behind his cup. Wouldn't want to loose his image this early in on the night.

The bad feeling in his stomach has almost completely dissipated when Luhan suddenly breaks out of their conversation to take a look around the room, as if assessing the masses.

Seemingly satisfied with the amount of people gathered he pauses the music and climbs on the table beside the speakers, gaining everyone's attention.

"Great to see how many of you came. Now that everyone should have had at least two cups, I think it's time for some games." He exclaims, and to Yifan's horror his words are received with loud, concurring cheers.

"You're a good bunch." Luhan nods to himself, grinning widely. "For the first one I need you all to write down your name on a piece of paper and to throw it into this hat." He holds up one of his caps. Yifan hadn't noticed him wearing or carrying it, which means he must have prepared it beforehand, which means in turn that this whole party-game thing had been long planned. The realization does nothing to quench his sense of foreboding.

The crowd murmurs as Luhan refuses to further explain what sort of game he has planned that requires their names, but most of the students present willingly go ahead and do what Luhan wants them to do. He's the host and they are mostly drunk. It's enough of a reason, Yifan muses.

Being left with only Minseok, as both Yixing and Chanyeol excused themselves to go talk with other friends of theirs, Yifan thinks might be able to use the other's Luhan-neutralization-aura to escape adding his name and thus escaping this game. The cap being passed around reminds him of why he dislikes going to parties. Party-games are always aimed to make a fool out of every participating party, and Yifan is not willing to make a fool out of himself. But Luhan approaches him mercilessly, demandingly holding out the cap already filled with countless pieces of crumbled paper.

"I am not going to participate." Yifan states, crossing his arms over his chest, trying his best to look defiant. He prepares himself for a fierce stare-off with Luhan, possibly a bit of whining and complaining how he's always such a party-pooper, but Luhan simply shrugs. "Suit yourself." Then he moves on to collect further potential victims.

Squinting his eyes, Yifan looks after him. That was way too easy.

"Thank you for your numerous participation!" Luhan exclaims, back on his table-position with a well-filled cap. "Now let me tell you the rules. There aren't many, this game is remarkably simple. For each round I'll draw two names. A song will be played for the lucky winners, and they have to dance together for the duration of it."

Yifan snorts slightly at the explanation. It's the kind of game he would have rather pictured on a party of pimply teens who are embarrassed by any form of body contact, and who still play spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven, but to his surprise Luhan's explanation is once more greeted with excited cheers. There is no way most of these people are only two cups in.

Yifan continues listening in on Luhan's elaborations with one ear, and barely manages to muffle the barking laugh that threatens to escape him, when Luhan calls it the "easy-bonding-game", innocently claiming he only wants to support shy people who don't dare to dance with anyone otherwise. Yifan doubts he has innocent intentions. And that dancing in the middle of a circle of spectators is what shy people need to overcome their awkwardness. But it's none of his business, so he doesn't see any reason to voice his thoughts to Minseok who's still standing beside him.

A kid Yifan doesn't know readily volunteers to play DJ and select the songs the chosen ones have to suffer from.

Despite his internal criticism Yifan finds himself actually understanding why the crowd cheered Luhan on for proposing the game. It _is_ fun to watch people who more often than not happen to be virtually strangers dance with each other. It's impressive how diverse the performances are, varying from the awkward barely-touching-each-other dances to bold couples that basically start grinding in front of everyone's eyes.

His ears perk up when Luhan pulls out another name and loudly, almost giddily, proclaims "Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing looks around a bit startled, as if he forgot he had put his name in, but it quickly morphs into an anticipating smile. It's no surprise he doesn't seem anxious at all. Dancing is his element, there's nothing he needs to worry about.

Curious as to who the poor devil being faced with so much talent on the dancefloor will be, Yifan watches Luhan expectantly. When the other pulls the name out, he doesn't immediately read it, and instead turns to Yifan, flashing him his most shit-eating grin. Yifan feels his stomach sink, the bad feeling from earlier returns with full force, making him feel slightly sick. That grin never means anything good, and although it should have been impossible, Yifan fears the worst.

And all of his fears are confirmed when Luhan turns the piece so he can read it, simultaneously exclaiming "Wu Yifan!"

Before Yifan can fully register what just happened he is pushed into the circle formed by the students, stumbling to where Yixing is already waiting. "No, wait, I didn't put my name in!" Yifan shouts at Luhan, trying to get back to his place amongst the spectators.

"Well, I took the liberty of taking care of that. You wouldn't want to feel left out, now would you?"

Yifan is flustered and very close to lurching forward and murdering Luhan, when a hand on his elbow prevents him with following through on the notion.

As he turns around, he is greeted with the brilliant, dimpled smile of Yixing. The younger's eyes are just the slightest bit glassy from the few cups of beer he already had, but like Yifan he's still more or less sober. "Come on, this will be fun." He says, tugging the blond with him back to the middle of the circle. Yifan attributes it to still being in a state of shock that he doesn't properly resist.

However he remains stubborn, crossing his arms over his chest and not making any move to open up his posture or start dancing. He's not about to embarrass himself by dancing in front of all these people, with Zhang Yixing to compare against of all people.

When Yixing takes note of his attitude, his smile takes on a teasing tilt, as he leans in to whisper into Yifan's ear. "You don't need to be such a coward. It's only dancing and most of them are drunk either way. They might not even remember this tomorrow. It'll be fun." He repeats, gently tugging at Yifan's arm, trying to loosen him up.

With a bone deep sigh, and not believing he actually agrees to it, Yifan finally nods his consent. Yixing excitedly turns to the DJ and tells him to start the music.

The moment the song starts echoing from the speakers Yifan just barely manages to suppresses a groan. He isn't exactly sure what sort of music he was hoping for, since the bass-driven electro track the last couple got also isn't exactly the type of music he would be able to dance to while maintaining a resemblance of grace. But at least it was the kind of song that is usually played at these parties and he is more or less familiar with making a fool out of himself while being led by the beats.

_This_ is not what he is familiar with, this is not what he was prepared for, especially with _Yixing_ standing there with him. After the first note the other party-goers break out into loud cheers, as if congratulating the DJ for his choice of music. Yifan immediately makes to turn and return to his friends' side, game be damned. However he barely manages to spin around, when a hand catches his arm once more.

"You're not going anywhere." Yixing laughs at him, tugging him back with more force than Yifan would have attributed to the smaller male. "You can't just leave me alone here. Also I can't have you completely drunk just yet when the night has barely begun."

Oh right, the bottle of Soju waiting as a punishment for those who "chickened out, since chicken goes together so well with alcohol", as Luhan had put it so elaborately. Yifan already pushed the punishment to the back of his mind, thinking it wouldn't affect him either way. Sighing in defeat he relaxes as a sign of surrender, earning a gentle, dimpled smile.

"Start the music again from the beginning, they wasted too much time not dancing!" Luhan hollers and Yifan levels him his most deadly glare.

Yixing only chuckles and Yifan reluctantly resigns himself to his fate as the speakers silence for a second, before restarting the dreadful song.

As the first piano note resounds through the room Yifan moves in front of Yixing, but halts to look at him before he's too close, unsure of whether he should touch the younger, if he should hold him or simply dance with a precautionary bit of space between them.

When Yixing notices Yifan's not going to move any further he lets out a sigh full of fond exasperation.

The brunet fixes eyes twinkling with mirth on Yifan's, tugging him in and guiding Yifan's right hand onto his small waist, while he grasps Yifan's left one with his own right, holding their clasped hands at shoulder level and places his remaining free hand on Yifan's shoulder. Their bodies are still separated by a few centimeters of air but it already has Yifan tensing a bit at the closeness.

The soft piano music flows into his veins as he looks at Yixing, the ghost of a smile still playing on the other's face. Yixing moves first, pushing gently into his space and making him take a miniscule step back. He responds without thinking, moving a bit to the side and using the hand on Yixing's hip to guide him to follow after. A beat of silence and a momentary pause, then they continue moving, barely covering enough ground to classify their movements as more than swaying. Yifan desperately counts their steps, the beats, and is all too conscious of the eyes on them.

There is a stark contrast between Yixing's graceful motions and his own rather stiff ones, which must make their dance look quite clinical. Yifan has counted to fourteen when he notices Yixing's eyes on him. As he looks down to return the gaze, Yixing shakes his head slightly in disapproval. Yifan knows himself this dancing thing won't work out like this, but he doesn't have any time to complain about the complaint he reads in the gesture. Instead a dangerous spark flashes through Yixing's eyes, making Yifan's breath fall short for a moment.

"Come here." The brunet says and moves into Yifan's space without much warning, so close they are chest to chest. "You need to relax. Let the music lead you." He whispers directly into Yifan's ear.

He continues griping Yifan's shoulder tight, while his right hand lets go of the blond's to hold his waist similar to the way Yifan holds his, effectively preventing Yifan from moving back and away from Yixing's body. For a moment Yifan's heart stutters pathetically at the way Yixing's hand feels on the small of his back, so unexpectedly possessive. He notices how Yixing is no longer smiling when he looks at Yifan, his gaze intense, burning with something Yifan can't quite decipher, but it makes his throat run dry.

It takes him a few painfully irregular heartbeats to notice that now that Yixing has both his hands on Yifan's torso, his own left hand is left hanging uselessly in the air. For a moment he experiences a notion of not knowing what to do with his limbs similar to the one you feel when asked to stand comfortable without having any pockets to shove your hands into.

Then the atmosphere of the music catches him, its sensual lull and the low voice singing in a language he for a change doesn't understand, and without thinking about it twice he slowly strokes up Yixing's back with his right hand so that it can rest between the smaller's shoulder blades. Simultaneously his left hand brushes from Yixing's bare shoulder—who let him wear one of his darn low-cut tank tops, leaving his arms and way too much of his collarbones exposed? It's way too skimpy for his own good—down the arm that holds him at the waist. Yixing shivers beneath his touch, barely noticeable and Yifan selfishly hopes that the movement is small enough for no one else to notice. He wants this sight all for himself, the same way the feel is all his. The knowledge that Yixing's skin is soft, _so soft,_ under his fingertips makes him feel a bit heady. He can't remember ever having felt any fabric as soft as the other's skin. It makes him wonder how he could think silk or cashmere were soft before.

When his hand arrives at its destination on Yixing's hips, he dares catching a glimpse of Yixing's eyes and it makes his breath catch in his throat. The other's eyes are half-lidded, but fixed on Yifan, as if he can see right into his very soul.

Somehow all the cheers and shouts of their peers are drowned out and Yifan only hears the slow notes of the piano playing over the speakers. When Yixing moves his hips, Yifan follows, and they resume dancing to the music. One slow step, a pause, then another step and another pause, followed by a succession of multiple steps while the piano perks up, before it holds the note and their bodies still in reaction, Yixing fluidly completing the last motion with a slight roll of his hips.

In these moments, when they both don't move, Yifan feels the tension between them the strongest. Their dance is nothing like the grinding of the previous couple, it's sensual rather than sexual, and yet Yifan feels his body temperature rising. He wants to attribute it to the embarrassment of dancing so intimately, and he does feel quite a bit embarrassed, but Yixing's smile eases all his worries away somehow, hypnotizing him together with the tantalizing sway of his body, every move so defined and yet fluent. All that's left is him, them, lost in the music.

Time seems to loose its meaning to Yifan, and his mind, for once, shuts down. He feels as if he's in some sort of trance, where nothing matters, nothing about his study or his future, just the smaller male in his arms, moving so gracefully that Yifan can't help but still for a moment to admire the view. He can't remember ever thinking that the other looks beautiful, even when he had admired the sound of his laugh or the indentation of his dimple he had never thought about physical attraction, but at that moment, it's all that flits through his mind—that Yixing looks so _painfully beautiful_ right then and there.

As Yixing notices his lack of response, he raises one eyebrow just the slightest bit, questioningly. Not wanting Yixing to stop the dance, to break them out of their bubble, Yifan immediately spins him around 180 degree, making Yixing cling even closer to him with the unexpected motion. The brunet doesn't complain though, rather makes it a point to bury his head in the crook of Yifan's neck.

Yifan is not prepared for the onslaught of Yixing's scent, wafting from the other's hair. There is a hint of vanilla, and something distinctly _Yixing_ that he can't properly describe but it makes him feel exhilarated, intoxicated.

Even when the other pulls his head back, eyes fully closed to concentrate on the music, the smell stays around Yifan, as if now that he caught it once, he can't evade it anymore.

Tempted to move in to bury his nose in Yixing's hair again, Yifan mobilizes all restraints left in him to not act on the impulse. A tad of insecurity remains, despite the way Yixing doesn't seem to have any inhibitions. Yifan's unsure of what such an action would entail, whether he would lose himself even further or whether Yixing would break away, immediately ending their dance awkwardly.

So he takes over the lead once more instead, since the way Yixing placed their hands in the beginning indicates that he expects Yifan to do just that. Yixing reacts compliantly to every impulse, every move of Yifan's legs and arms and hips, as if he can translate every slightest tensing of Yifan's muscles into the direction he will take next. Even though they are two separate entities, the way they dance makes Yifan feels as if they are one, one mind, one body, no verbal communication needed.

And the way Yixing's body moves against his makes Yifan go calmly crazy, makes him feel relaxed and embarrassingly aroused at the same time. There is the hint of a smirk on Yixing's face when he eases Yifan into a slow tango step, effectively pushing a leg between Yifan's in the process, taking the rest of Yifan's brain activity away. He can't think anymore, can only let his body move on its own accordance, let it completely fall into a rhythm with Yixing.

A particular change in the melody reminds him that time has not really stopped, even if it feels like that to him. The music keeps flowing and he finds himself being reluctant. He tries to pinpoint what he is reluctant about, tries to find the cause, but just as much as he can't say what upsets him about the thought of the song ending, he can't tell what he wants.

Whether he wants to kiss Yixing hard, shove him against a wall and press them impossibly closer still or whether he wants to simply continue hold him, stroking up and down his arms.

Whether he wants to run away to hide from the implications of the situation or to follow Yixing to the end of the worlds, never letting go of him again.

His mind is a jumbled mess and amongst the intoxicating smell of Yixing, amidst the swaying of their bodies and shared air between their mouths Yifan can't hold onto any thoughts, too overwhelmed by the sensations.

Still, if he's honest he knows it's a lie that he doesn't know what he wants.

There is one thing, and only one thing he wants at that moment.

He _doesn't want this to stop. Ever._

He wants the moment, the song to last longer, preferably forever.

But his wishes are in vain, and time keeps ticking away, the music changing pace, and their bodies reacting accordingly. It rises, getting more dramatic and Yifan, despite all his musical inexperience, knows this is the last rebellion of the song before the sounds will fall away.

So he puts in everything, grips Yixing even tighter to his body, and moves his second hand to join the one at the other's waist, moving forward and forcing Yixing to bend back in reaction. He follows Yifan's lead without complaining, without difficulties, as if he knows what the other will do before he himself knows.

Yifan supports his back, making sure Yixing is held securely, as he guides him from left to right in a fluid motion, effectively drawing half of a horizontal circle in the air with their upper bodies. When he straightens again he draws the smaller male back against his chest.

A soft smile on his features, Yixing makes to retaliate by taking slow, measured steps into Yifan, swaying his hips tantalizingly, urging Yifan to back away while still being held close by Yixing's arms, Yixing's leg between his. He is pretty sure he sees the ghost of a smirk in Yixing's dimpled smile, a dim glimmer of mischief in hooded eyes as Yixing moves the hand still resting on Yifan's shoulder to the front of his chest. That way it prevents the other from following Yixing's torso when he leans slightly back, tracing the motion Yifan had led him to do a moment ago, his whole body rolling along Yifan's. With Yifan unable to move after him the way he had done before, their bodies angle in a way that has Yixing moving directly against his groin.

Yifan screws his eyes shut at the sensation and breathes in deeply to prevent any embarrassing noises from coming out of his mouth. Even though Yixing is all he can see, feel, smell, and the music all he can hear, at the back of his consciousness the fact that they have an audience is still present. But Yixing is back in his arms before he can worry too much about his expression, looking similarly out of breath.

Deciding that he needs to savour the last notes the best he can, Yifan takes a bold step forward, quickening their pace and making them cover more space than they have since they started dancing. He moves Yixing first right, then left in fast succession, all the while moving both of his hands to grip tight at Yixing's waist. Yixing shifts his weight in accordance to Yifan's guidance, and obviously anticipates his next move, because when Yifan starts to turn, using the strength in his arms and the momentum to lift Yixing up, the other helps by pushing himself of the ground a bit, jumping into Yifan's embrace. Tilting marginally backwards so that Yixing basically lies on his chest, Yifan fixes him there with his arms, and spins them around, Yixing's feet not touching the ground. The silent, breathless chuckle of amusement Yixing lets out at the move vibrates against his chest and makes him feel as if he can fly, although Yixing is the one in the air.

Once he has completed a full circle, Yifan slowly lowers Yixing back down, straightening one vertebra at a time. Yixing has his eyes closed once more as he presses against Yifan, initiating small steps similar to these with which they started, but the whole motion is infinitely more comfortable, infinitely more intimate. It are simple, miniscule movements, the sort of steps everyone instinctively takes when asked to dance together to a slow song, no more of the extravagant motion they displayed just a moment prior.

One foot forward so the other's foot will follow, a step to the side, another following move. They don't think about where they set their feet, just do it, synchronously.

A sense of desperation grips Yifan, desperation of knowing it will be over soon. It takes over his hands, makes him pull Yixing as close as physically possible, turns his grip possibly possessive. The younger doesn't seem to mind, as he react by pulling Yifan in as well.

Both bodies swaying with the notes of the piano, Yifan cannot do anything to prevent the music from fading out. He closes his eyes and leans his head forward until his forehead is gently pressed against Yixing's, their breaths mingling. Their movements slow, and as the last note is hit and being held, they come to a halt.

Yifan is unwilling— _unable_ —to open his eyes, to move a single muscle. So he doesn't. He remains in Yixing's embrace, unseeing but completely at ease, with the other's warmth radiating beneath his hands, and his breath fanning against Yifan's face.

It feels surreal for the dance to be over, for the music to have faded, for their movements to have stopped.

Eventually Yifan can't put it off any longer, and reluctantly cracks his eyes open. It feels as if he just woke up from deep slumber, a dream whose remains still hang hazily in the air. Yixing looks back at him, his eyes swimming with the same unnamable emotion Yifan is sure is reflected in his as well. Yixing's chest heaves against his with the heavy intakes of air and only then does Yifan notice how out of breath he is, and that there is sweat running down the side of his face. His heartbeat continues thumping way too fast, way to irregular.

Slowly reality starts to trickle back into the little bubble that built around them. The first thing Yifan notices is how eerily silent their surroundings are, no music playing anymore and no voices talking, as if everyone present shares the trance Yifan and Yixing fell into.

Then one person starts cheering loudly and applauding, and somehow the rest of the room joins in. Yifan is pretty sure that only the alcohol buzzing in their spectators' veins causes them to react like that, because anyone sober would probably feel mostly awkward at watching such an intimate dance. But their audience rather cheers at them for putting on such a performance, and Yifan can't bring himself to mind, his mind still too much of a mess with disjointed thoughts and feelings.

There are a few shouts interspersed about them getting a room, but they don't really register with him when Yixing lets out a single quiet laugh, and cracks a dazzling smile that pronounces his dimple. Yifan's heartbeat, that had just started to go back to regular, gives another startle.

"And they say you can't dance." Yixing's breathless whisper goes straight to his head and his crotch at the same time. He thanks whatever god made him go with a baggy shirt that day instead of his usual button down, because this situation could be so much more awkward otherwise.

Still Yifan can't seem to pull himself out of it yet, still not fully able to grasp what just happened. He sees the sentiment reflected in Yixing's slightly guarded eyes, but the music major seems to be able to deal with the situation better than Yifan does. One moment he is still embracing Yifan tightly, then he lets go, but not without letting his hands run down Yifan's arm and his sides. As soon as they both opened their eyes Yifan's arms had slacked their previously tight grip on Yixing, so the other can easily step out of his weak hold now.

Immediately Yifan is surrounded by people again, with Yixing having disappeared from his sight. He thinks he recalls hearing Luhan shouting that the game is over as soon as their song ended, but he's not entirely sure about that. His ears might have been playing a trick on him.

A moment later Chanyeol is at his side, hitting his back as means of greeting. "That was… intense, man." His expression is a curious mixture of uncertainty, awe and a tad of awkwardness and Yifan can relate to that. He swallows heavily, trying to get his throat to stop feeling so constricted, his heart to stop beating so fast, his breathing to stop being to heavy (and his pants to stop feeling so tight).

In their vicinity he hears someone mumble "I didn't know those two were dating." and has half the mind to reply "We aren't." but the words just won't come out, his vocal cords seemingly having forgotten how to work.

Chanyeol keeps looking at him, slightly concerned at his state, still waiting for any sort of reaction from him. Knowing he has to pull himself together, Yifan croaks out a "Yeah." and gladly accepts the cup offered to him. This time it contains a nasty mixture of coke and rum, but Yifan downs it nonetheless. The burn helps clear his head a bit.

"That was awesome! I knew you would be perfect for this!" Luhan almost jumps around Yifan's neck in excitement, and Yifan mentally counts the amount of cups he has already seen in his friends hands, as they could be an explanation for his overzealousness that only seems to grow worse as the night drags on. At the same time he instinctively dodges the attack.

It earns him a pout, but he is still too mentally-absent to fully acknowledge that.

"He's quite dazed." Luhan decides to ignore him and talk to Chanyeol instead, disregarding the fact that Yifan is standing right there. "Well, I guess it's understandable. Yixing can certainly move his hips."

A yelp escapes the pink-haired male when Minseok slaps his arm, rather for being nosy and assuming things than out of jealousy. Minseok is like an external conscience for Luhan, and Yifan is eternally grateful for his existence because it spares him from having to reprimand Luhan himself.

For everyone else, the party returns to the way it was prior to the game, a lively buzz of conversation and music, with the dancefloor being occupied by willing dancers rather than forced ones but even with another cup downed, Yifan remains slightly absent. Despite trying to blend back into conversation, Yixing stays at the back of Yifan's mind, while at the same time staying out of his sight for a good part of the night.

It's close to one in the morning when Yifan excuses himself to go catch a bit of fresh air. Luhan offers to accompany him, but he says he won't be long, so he doesn't need any company.

Once he opens the door to the small terrace, the cool night air surrounds him and he inhales deeply. The party is still going on as merrily as ever, and he enjoys the moment of silence when he closes the doors behind him, blocking the noises out.

The last hours were spent wondering whether Yixing was avoiding him, or whether he was avoiding Yixing, or whether they were both just trying to act forcedly like nothing special had happened, no need to avoid or look for each other.

Not having come to a resolution yet, he can only say he hasn't had the confidence to go search for Yixing.

He barely makes it two steps away from the light falling through the glass doors, before he is yanked to the adjacent wall by his arm. His surprised yelp is cut short by lips pressing to his.

On impulse his arms move to the shoulders of the person attached to his lips, intent on pushing away the drunkard that waited outside to assault innocent people. But then the wind changes and he catches a waft of _that scent_ and suddenly his arms are pulling in instead of pushing away. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, happily pushing the smaller body the rest of the way against the wall, earning him a soft yelp in return that is quickly muffled.

Apparently his body has made the choice of what he wants for him. It's dark outside, away from the light of the party, but Yifan doesn't need his eyes to recognize Yixing.

When they finally pull away, Yifan remains hovering close to Yixing's face. Small hands come up to cup his face.

"I've wanted to do this for hours." Yixing confesses breathily, eyes closed in reverence.

"Then why didn't you?" Yifan questions, pecking Yixing's lips, unable to resist the temptation now that he seems to have permission.

At that Yixing eyes him, somehow managing to look pouty and mocking at the same time as he raises one eyebrow. "Did you want to be followed by Luhan's catcalls for the rest of the night?"

Yifan guesses he has a point. They hardly would have heard the end of it from Luhan if they had started making out in front of his eyes.

"Fair enough." He concedes, and moves back in for another kiss, his hands roaming freely over every bit of exposed skin he can find.

"You know, I would like to repeat that dancing some time." Yixing murmurs against his ear as Yifan moves to gently nibble at his neck, earning him a low moan.

Yifan blames the three cups of beer, the two shots of soju and the additional two cups of rum and coke for the boldness of his answer. "Sure. Next time it'll be a private performance though." He purrs, moving his hands beneath Yixing's shirt, stroking the bare skin of his back.

Instead of happily agreeing, Yixing bursts out into silent laughter, leaning his head against Yifan's shoulder for support.

"I didn't know you were one for such lame pick-up lines. I might have to reconsider my offer." He answers with a final chuckle once he has calmed down a bit.

The way his hands fist into Yifan's shirt oppose his words, but just to be sure Yifan noses along Yixing's exposed neck, finally earning the desired shiver when he breathes "Please don't." against it.

Yixing pretends to think about it, before turning his head to the side so he can capture Yifan's lips again. "Okay, my offer still stands."

"Good." Yifan replies, and uses the hand on Yixing's lower back to pull the younger male flush against him, successfully earning another moan.

It seems Luhan was right in dragging him out to dance in the game, but he's never going to tell his friend.

Luhan really doesn't need any more encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. What a ride it was with this one. I wrote it in about 6 hours, so I hope it still turned out good. This is my first time posting an Exo fanfiction, but I'm in way too deep with Fanxing, and I just wanted to contribute a bit to the Fanxing Fandom.


End file.
